


The Death of Seneca Crane

by crescent_gaia



Category: Hunger Games (2012)
Genre: Crack Pairing, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please see title.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Seneca Crane

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _The Hunger Games_ or any of the characters. Please mind the crack.

Seneca Crane sat in the room with the Nightlock that was sitting in the crystal bowl. He sighed softly as he realized that he was at the end of his life. He had been the one to approve the berries in the arena along with countless other ones. He touched the rim of the bowl before turning on his heel and knocking loudly on the door. He crossed his arms as he waited for the door to open and for one of the Peacekeepers to look at him. "I have a last wish as a condemned man," he said in a calm voice.

The Peacekeeper nodded a yes. "The President said that you were allowed to ask for one, if you did."

"Good," Seneca said. "I want to see President Snow before I take my punishment."

"Yes sir," the Peacekeeper said before closing and locking the door.

Seneca sighed and moved to sit down in one of the chairs that were there. He thought about all the different times he had talked to the President. He had to keep his distance, of course, but that was just to make sure that Coriolanus didn't get into trouble. He smiled as he thought about the first time he used that name and smiled. It was one of the many more pleasurable memories that he had of his time with the President. His head turned as he heard the doors open and stood up as President Snow came into the room. He bowed and waited for the Peacekeeper to leave the room and close and lock the door. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"We already did that," Snow said as he crossed the room to where Seneca was standing. He looked into the eyes of the man he loved but yet had to kill in order to make sure that it sent a message throughout Panem. The message was simple - to defy the Capitol in anyway meant death - but he never thought that it would come at such a high sacrifice. "Seneca - why didn't you just kill her with the fireballs?"

"You know why," Seneca said quietly. "District 12 would have still had a victor."

"They might have," Snow said. "But you gave an unfair advantage and you let a former tribute bend your ear."

"Like you haven't done the same in years past," Seneca shot back at him. "I might have only been at my post for three years, but I know what went on behind the scenes. I know what happened and still happens to the tributes that were truly loved." He paused. "Would you have rather that both died and we didn't have a winner?"

"Yes," Snow said. "Because then it would mean that we are still in charge. Not some teenagers who think that they simply skated out of trouble."

"She knows she's still in trouble," Seneca said as he crossed over to the bowl. "She's smart. If I were you, I would make her an ally instead of continuing to be an enemy."

"Maybe," Snow said as he turned and watched Seneca. "I'm not sorry, Seneca."

"It is all my fault," Seneca said as he took a handful of the berries. "And I will always love you and serve you," he said before eating the Nightlock and falling dead to the floor.

Snow sighed as he crossed over to the door and opened it. "Make sure that his body is respected," he said before he walked down the corridor alone. He simply went to the rose garden instead of his room, surrounding himself in the last thing that he loved on this Earth now. He touched a blood red rose before taking a walk alone to clear his memory of Seneca taking his life in front of him. It would haunt him until the day that he choked to death, forgotten save for the spirit who came for him to lead him into oblivion.


End file.
